Nouvelle Vie
by NCIS-Fanfictions
Summary: Un matin, au NCIS, tandis que Ducky est dans sa salle d’autopsie, en attendant un nouveau cadavre, il relit le rapport d’autopsie de Kate. Un détail le frappe soudain...


**Chapitre 1 :**

Le NCIS était encore désert. Une seule personne était présente dans le bâtiment. Il se trouvait dans sa salle d'autopsie et rangeait tranquillement ses instruments, en attendant que Gibbs et les autres membres de l'équipe arrivent, et qu'un autre cadavre vienne atterrir sur sa table d'autopsie. Ducky regardait par la fenêtre. Le soleil était maintenant levé, ce qui signifiait que Gibbs était sûrement arrivé. Ziva aussi d'ailleurs. Quand à Tony, il n'était sûrement pas encore arrivé. Ses retards matinaux étaient désormais une habitude pour le personnel du NCIS.

La porte de sa salle d'autopsie s'ouvrit soudainement en émettant un ding sonore. Ducky n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui était entré.

- Bonjour Jethro, dit-il sereinement.

- Salut Ducky, répondit Gibbs, un café à la main.

- Alors tu m'amènes un nouveau cadavre ? demanda le docteur Mallard en se retournant.

Gibbs eut un léger sourire.

- Non Duck, pas d'enquêtes à l'horizon.

- Vraiment ? questionna Ducky, surpris. C'est bien la première fois depuis quelques mois.

- C'est vrai. Je t'appelle si on a du nouveau.

- Pas de problèmes Gibbs.

Gibbs partit en direction de l'ascenseur, n'oubliant pas au passage de jeter à la poubelle son café fini. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et un jeune homme qui n'était autre que Jimmy Palmer en sortit à toutes vitesse, rentrant dans Gibbs.

- Oh, Monsieur, enfin je veux dire Agent Gibbs...Je suis vraiment désolé...Je...je...n'ai pas f...

Gibbs s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur sans se soucier de Mr Palmer, tandis que celui-ci filait en direction de la morgue, redoutant que Gibbs change d'avis entre temps. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur Gibbs, tandis qu'il esquissait un petit sourire. Mr Palmer mériterait une bonne tape sur la tête !

Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur puis fila vers son bureau. Ziva venait d'arriver, tandis que McGee était là depuis 10 bonnes minutes, tapant un rapport sur son ordinateur.

- Bonjour Gibbs ! dit Ziva, s'installant à son tour à son ordinateur.

- Bonjour Patron ! s'écria McGee.

- Bonjour, leur répondit simplement Gibbs.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître Tony qui avançait tranquillement vers son bureau, lisant un de ses magazines préférés.

- Tony, tu es...

- En retard, Gibbs, je sais, compléta Tony. Il y avait beaucoup de circulation ce matin.

Gibbs secoua la tête. Tony le désespérait de jour en jour et chaque jour, il trouvait une nouvelle excuse bidon pour justifier son retard. Tony salua McGee et Ziva qui le saluèrent à son tour.

- Alors, demanda Tony, quelle est l'enquête aujourd'hui ? On va encore retrouver des corps dans des lacs gelés ? Ou peut-être qu'on va de nouveau avoir à faire à un tueur en série ?

-Il n'y a pas encore d'enquêtes, Tony, répondit Ziva, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur.

Tony n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pas d'enquêtes ? Cela signifiait qu'ils...

- Mais on ne va pas faire ce qu'on veux aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Gibbs, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Tony.

Tony s'assit à son bureau, déçu et commença à taper un de ses rapports en retard en soupirant.

**Salle d'autopsie**

Ducky tournait en rond. Gibbs ne lui avait toujours pas signalé d'enquêtes et Mr Palmer s'était encore éclipsé en quelques secondes. Le docteur Mallard tourna la tête vers les tiroirs métalliques réfrigérants, là où on disposait les corps pour les refroidir, afin qu'ils évitent de se décomposer. Le prochain tiroir où l'on aller placer le prochain corps était prêt. Ducky s'y avança et tira le tiroir, révélant une table grise métallisée, sur laquelle on déposait le mort. Ce tiroir était le tiroir numéro 103. Ce numéro fit soudain remonter de douloureux souvenirs à Ducky. Kate. C'était dans ce même tiroir, sur cette même table que le corps de Kate avait été déposé, avant qu'elle ne soit enterrée. Kate manquait terriblement à Ducky, tout comme au reste de l'équipe. Les yeux du docteur devinrent humides, ainsi préféra-t-il refermer le tiroir et se consacrer à autre chose. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et sortit quelques rapports d'autopsie, histoire de les relire et de se changer les idées. Mais le souvenir de Kate s'accrochait dans son esprit et Ducky ne parvenait pas à le chasser. Cela allait bientôt faire un an qu'elle était morte et elle leur manquait toujours autant. Dans deux mois, ce serait l'anniversaire de sa mort et dans une semaine, si elle avait été encore vivante, Kate aurait eu 30 ans. Son anniversaire approchait mais Kate ne serait pas là pour le célébrer. Cette pensée attrista Ducky. N'arrivant finalement pas à oublier Kate, Ducky se résigna à la garder en mémoire et il attrapa donc le rapport d'autopsie de la jeune femme.

Il regarda un instant la première page où était noté :

_**RAPPORT D'AUTOPSIE**_

_**CAITLIN TODD**_

_**AGENT DU NCIS**_

Ducky commença sa lecture. Une quinzaine de minutes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que Ducky fronce les sourcils et ouvre des yeux de hiboux. C'était impossible. Comment avait-il bien pu louper ça ? Il relut la phrase encore une fois :

_FOIE :__ Rien à signaler, foie intacte._

_POUMON :__ Perforation du poumon gauche, sûrement dû à la suite d'une balle dans le poumon gauche. N'étant pas la cause de la mort, cette blessure était donc une blessure passée. _

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Ducky attrapa le rapport d'autopsie de Caitlin et se rua dans l'ascenseur.

Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil à ses agents. McGee était toujours rivé sur son ordinateur, Ziva relisait son rapport, tandis que Tony somnolait à moitié devant son poste.

Soudain, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et quelqu'un courut jusqu'à leurs bureaux. Gibbs leva la tête et constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Ducky. Le docteur semblait essoufflé, mais il avait l'air joyeux, heureux, comme s'il était devenu père ou grand-père. Mais une expression grave se dessinait aussi sur son visage. Gibbs fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Duck ?

- Jethro, il est possible que Kate soit toujours vivante.

L'effet de cette nouvelle fut immédiat. McGee fit tomber les feuilles qu'il avait entre les mains, Ziva tourna la tête à s'en tordre le coup et Tony se réveilla en sursaut, regardant Ducky la bouche à moitié ouverte. Gibbs cru avoir mal entendu mais il avait parfaitement bien entendu. C'était impossible. Il regarda Ducky dans les yeux. Les yeux du Docteur ne mentaient pas...


End file.
